I Flied on Broken Wings
by NekoOokami
Summary: Its mainly about anime crossovers. I made to be an adventure n comedy. Kirara live with Tsuri their carefree lifes, but what happens if something in their past hurting them. A little romance too!lover clue: moonflower
1. Character info

~I Flied on Broken Wings~

This is many anime crossovers. I mixed from a lot of anime I know. I'll just add two of my own characters.

Kirara

Age: 16

Job: Thief/ ex-assassin

Height: 158 cm

Weight: 44 kg

Birthday: 4 April

Weapon : daggers

Character description: A girl with a sad past, but she tried to be hyper n cheerful. Well….she often hide her feeling n lied about it. She is an orphan. All other than this information are confidential, I'm going to reveal more about her as the story goes on. The story is on her POV.

Tsuri

Age: 18

Job: Bodyguard

Height: 163 cm

Weight: 48 kg

Birthday: 12 May

Character description: Kirara's big sister, not biologically though. She had been Kirara's best friend as long as she could remember. She may act cold n like to order her around, but to her, Kirara was her most cherished person in the world. She left her parents for some reasons.

Let the story begins!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1 : Oneechan, I'm So Bored

Chapter 1 : Onee-chan, I'm So Bored

"Wake up! You really are a sleepy head, are you?" I could hear my one-chan yelling at me to get ready for school. Today, summer ended and it's the first day of high school. I tried to wake up but *BRAK* I fell off my bed. I opened my eyes and saw me onee-chan standing in front of me. "I can't believe my sixteen years old imotou-chan could still fall off the bed…" *sweat dropping*

"School really sucks, I never get enough sleep," I mumble while walking to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. Everyday is the same and its so boring. I went to the kitchen and cook noodles for both of us, somehow, onee-chan ALWAYS make me cook and wash the dishes EVERYDAY of my WHOLE life.

After putting on my uniform, I yelled, " Onee-chan, I'll be going to school now!" before locking our apartment door and walked to the train station. My school, Hiriha High, is 3 train station from where I live, Tokyo. Tokyo, in case you don't know (well…most people don't know) that there are many secret organization as such Black Scorpion, Chronos, Red Shield and still many more. At the edge of Tokyo, there is a strange building called the Infinite Castle.

Well…I've never been there myself, but I know that it's a collection of unfinished building and…there is a strange feeling about it and… *BRAK* " Shimatta, it hurts!"

Lets just say that I managed to get to school in one piece ( not the anime, k! ) and 2 hours late because I fainted after the streetlamp hit me or…I hit the streetlamp??? Now, I'm standing in front of the principal's office. Why…WHY??? Even if I became a good girl, I'll always get into trouble. " Miss Kirara, don't give me such an excuse for being late. You will get 5 hours of detention after school because of lying!"

I wasn't lying! I wanted to tell him that, but decided not to because he is deaf *sigh*. I think this is just not my lucky day. I walked out of the principal's office and into my classroom. " Sensei, I'm sorry that I'm late today because the streetlamp hit me and I fainted for 2 hours" I said to the 80 years old lady dinosaur who stared at me while my classmates laughing till they cry.

The rest of the lessons were very boring and I sleep through most of them. I walked home as usual but I found the main door open… "Onee-chan are you there?" There was no reply….I called again, but still no reply…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2: Oneechan, Where Are You?

Chapter 2: Onee-chan, Where Are You???

Where in the world could onee-chan had gone? Could she want to leave me alone? Does she hate me? I tried to throw away those thoughts and look around the apartment for clues. I went in room by room and everything seemed to be in order. When I went to the kitchen, I was shocked when I found a gambling card stuck to the wall near the stove. Only 1 person I know use gambling cards……David Pepper of the Chronos ( not the spice ). *sigh* onee-chan got into trouble again…….

I didn't even bother to change out of my uniform anymore. I just grab my daggers and ran to the road to take a taxi to the Chronos office. I need to take a take a taxi since…..well…..my driving technique, you could say that its too beautiful to behold…..

*Flashback*

" Imotou-chan!!!The brake!!!The brake!!!" Onee-chan, who is sitting beside me frantically yelled as we went cruising through the air in our car. When we finally landed on a police car, onee-chan almost died

*End of flashback*

When I reached there, I paid the taxi and got off. Before I could reach the building, I heard a voice called me. "Yo! Kirara-chan, why are you so sad today? What happened to the hyper you?"

I turned around and saw Jenos and Rins waving at me. I tried to managed a smile even though that I am really confused now. So I asked Jenos, "Jenos, did my onee-chan got in trouble with Chronos again…..or…..did David came back to life and became a zombie who wanted to kill my one-chan?"

Jenos and Rins looked at each other and burst into a laughing fit. Rins, while laughing, answer me, "Kirara-chan, David IS DEAD, I saw Shao and Jenos bury him and your onee-chan had been a very good girl these days"

I bid goodbye to the couple and ran home, not knowing what else to do. When I reached home, I saw the main door wide open. I entered and saw……DAVID THE ZOMBIE!!!!!The next thing I know is that I blacked out…..

To be continued…….


End file.
